best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler, the Creator
Tyler Gregory Okonma (born March 6, 1991), better known as Tyler, the Creator, is an American rapper, record producer, music video director, and designer. He rose to prominence as the co-founder and de facto leader of the alternative hip hop collective Odd Future, and has performed on and produced songs for nearly every Odd Future release. Okonma has created all the artwork for the group's releases and has also designed the group's clothing and other merchandise. As a solo artist, Okonma has released one mixtape and four studio albums, often handling most or all production himself. Early Life Tyler Gregory Okonma was born on March 6, 1991, in Ladera Heights, California, the son of a Nigerian father of Igbo descent and a mother of mixed African-American and European-Canadian descent. He never met his father and spent his early life living in the communities of Ladera Heights and Hawthorne, California. At the age of seven, he would take the cover out of an album's case and create covers for his own imaginary albums—including a tracklist with song lengths—before he could even make music. At the age of 14, he taught himself to play the piano. In his 12 years of schooling, he attended 12 different schools in the Los Angeles and Sacramento areas. He worked at FedEx for just under two weeks, and Starbucks for over two years. Okonma took his stage name from a MySpace page he used to post his creative endeavours. Why His Songs Rock # His flows are amazing. # Great production beats. # His samplings are also well-received such as "DEATHCAMP", "ARE WE STILL FRIENDS", and "Lone". # His freestyles are great. # His acting career is interesting, such as his voice over role as "Blitz Comet" from Regular Show. # His live performances are very good. # He collaborates with good artists like A$AP Rocky, Earl Sweatshirt, Rex Orange County, and Kanye West. # His collective, Odd Future is good. # He was one of the best Odd Future rappers. # His music videos, directed by himself, are great. # His merchandise called GOLF WANG is well received. # He is one of celebrities with common sense. for example, his shtick of music is highly politically incorrect, and mocks PC culture a lot. Bad Qualities # Just like Eminem, he uses the word 'faggot' on his every song, which is offensive to gay people. He went banned from the UK for 3-5 years for his old songs, forcing him to cancel a string of tour dates. Thankfully, he has since stopped using the word in his new material, but he used the word in older songs from his new tours sometimes. #* Not only was he being banned from the UK, but he also got banned from New Zealand and Australia, due to controversial songs. Fortunately, they have been lifted. # Although his samplings can be great, he got sued for copyright, due to sampling "Why Can't There Be Love". # Before Wolf/Flower Boy era, some of his songs can be corny and awful at times, such as "Bitch Suck Dick", "Hi To Me", "Run". # The infamous SXSW riot incident, which got Tyler arrested. # His older lyrics are either not for easily offended or just flat out controversial, an example is Tron Cat, which the line says "Rape a pregnant, bitch and tell my friends I had a threesome." Discography: Studio Albums * Goblin (2011) * Wolf (2013) * Cherry Bomb (2015) * Flower Boy (2017) * IGOR (2019) Mixtapes * Unreleased Myspace Songs (2008) * Bastards (2009) EPs * I Smell Panties (2008) * Music Inspired by Illumination & Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) Trivia: * His neo-soul influences are Erykah Badu, D'Angelo, and Kay Gee. * He made his first project called Bastards when he was 17. * In 2008, his first channel was bloxhead, before he started his own album. Category:Controversial artists Category:Rappers Category:Alternative hip hop Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Producers Category:Artists Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Artists with Common Sense